Two Words
by jackwabbit
Summary: Sam Confirms Her Feelings For Jack. Beneath the Surface, Sam POV, Vignette, Immediately Post Episode or During Last Scene.


**Two Words**

Rated: G

Category: Jack/Sam, Sam Angst, Episode Tag

Season: Four

Spoilers: Beneath the Surface

Summary: Sam POV Vignette, Immediately Post-Episode/During Last Scene

Note: My first attempt at anything, not even what I would call my first story.

---

It's funny to me how words can mean so much sometimes. For me, today, two words were all that mattered.

We saved the day. Again. We prevailed over impossible odds. Again. We freed an entire race of people from certain slavery and oppression. Again. So, why do I feel like we failed? Why do I want to go back?

We did not know who we were. Any of us. We were living lives not our own but real nonetheless. Still, somehow, we found each other. All of us. I do not know how long we were in that damn plant. I do not know how long it took us to get out of there. To find our way back to our reality. I only know that we found each other. We did not know who we were or what we were. But, together we puzzled it out, as always. Together. We prevailed. Despite our memory loss and alterations, we remained a unit. Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill, and Carter. Always together, always one, always finding a way where there seems to be none. A team. A family. We found our way in the darkness of our own minds. SG-1. A team. We proved again that each of us is indispensable. But yet there is one…amongst all the other choices available, there was one….Daniel found friendship in a stranger. Teal'c found comfort in his solitude. But, for me, there was one. There is always one…

We became close. In some ways, closer than we are in our 'regular' lives. We were free to do as we would. Free to be what we would. Free to live as 'normal' people might. We met, formed a bond, became friends. We were starting to become something more, I think. It was like a first date and all the excitement that goes with it. A stranger to meet and get to know. An affair, almost. But, there was something underneath. I felt completely at home with this stranger. Things progressed much faster than they usually would for me. Not in a physical way, but on a comfort level. Our memories started to return slowly, but only served to further our bond, as they came only in bits and pieces, like someone had given us a puzzle with only some of the pieces. The depth of our closeness was like nothing I knew. Something familiar in the strangeness. I clung to it like a lifeline. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy romantic movies or novels, where real life takes a vacation.

Now, the vacation is over. A question has been asked. In a way only we can ask it.

I responded without thinking.

"Yes, sir."

And then he asked. In his own way. More of a statement than a question, for he already knew the answer. He just had to ask anyway. A desperate plea for confirmation.

"Sir."

I don't know what he wants to hear. I don't know what I want to hear. But, I know what I will say before I say it. I know I will cling to the status quo, because it is safe. The rules are just an excuse, and we both know it. The real issue is the comfort. The fact that neither one of us wants to take the big risk for the fabulous prize. We want to take our money and run. We want to play it safe. I could see the disappointment and the query play across his face as he asked. Then, his face settled into a mask of fierce and unwavering interrogation. He just wants to be sure of what I want. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity of a predator seeking prey. He wants to know if things have changed. If we can still leave it all locked up, as we have for so long. I hesitate, but nod my head in a small but definite affirmative. And, soon, they come out easily enough. The two words that end all thoughts of anything more between us than what we already have. The two words that silence all questions and put a dead finality to everything we can swirl around in our heads when we are feeling contemplative. The two words that say more than a thousand could. Brutally concise. We have always been good at that.

"Yes, sir." A confirmation indeed.


End file.
